Illusions de Grandeur
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Traduction. Quand Lelouch veut dominer Suzaku et que celui-ci lui prouve qu'il est né pour être aimé. Yaoi Suzalulu!


**Auteur: Diamond Mask**

**Traduction:** Allezhopunptitverredesake

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, pas plus qu'à l'auteur!

**Remarques :** Je sais que j'ai plein de de fics en cours, mais flute ! (autocensure, oh yeah) ! Ce one shot était beaucoup trop bien pour que j'y résiste ! (pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous sur mon profil)

Sinon, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la traduction, je sais pas ce que ça donne ! J'ai du modifier deux/trois trucs pour que ça rende bien en français… Mais il reste probablement des phrases bancales ! Bref ! Merci à ceux qui liront! Merci aussi beaucoup à _Diamond Mask_ de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic!(si vous voulez lire la fic originale elle sur mon profil ! le titre original est : « Delusions of Grandeur » Gorgeous! Ahah)

-

-

« P-Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours être _toi_ au dessus ? »

Suzaku, parfaitement entortillé autour du plus petit, grogna tout en continuant de remuer ses hanches dans un mouvement de va et vient. « Lelouch » Haleta-il, « pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines toujours à gâcher le moment ? »

Le prince eut le souffle coupé, et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. C'était trop d'effort que de tenir le dos de Suzaku, surtout quand le chevalier s'entêtait à bouger aussi vigoureusement.

« C'est pas juste, » grommela-il. « Tu ne me laisses jamais une chance… je suis plus vieux. Je suis un _prince_. »

« - un ex-prince, »corrigea Suzaku, soulevant les hanches de Lelouch. « Oh, bon sang, Lelouch… »

Mordant ses lèvres pour garder son cri pour lui, Lelouch gronda entre ses dents serrées, « Du sang royal reste du sang royal. _Je_ suis la personne ayant la plus grande autorité dans cette relation. »

« - Oh vraiment ? » Suzaku se pencha, mordillant gentiment le lobe d'une des oreilles de son amant et murmura d'une voix rauque, « Si tu veux vraiment jouer au prince, Lulu, alors _donne-moi des ordres_. Prends-moi. _Exige_ que je me donne à toi… Si tu y arrives."

Les yeux de Lelouch prirent une teinte furieuse alors que Suzaku augmentait avec détermination l'allure et la force des ses mouvements. « C-Connard ! »

Le rire malicieux de Suzaku disparu dans le grand cri qui les entraîna les deux dans un tourbillon de félicité vertigineuse et les laissa étourdis et tremblants. Brillant de satisfaction, le chevalier tendit ses bras pour enlacer Lelouch – Suzaku adorait faire ce genre de choses, le prince l'avait appris assez tôt. Et il prenait outrageusement avantage du fait que Lelouch était aussi faible qu'un chaton après de tels efforts. – En effet, Lelouch n'était pas capable de se dégager de son étreinte.

« - Dégage, » marmonna-il contre l'épaule de Suzaku.

Le japonais sourit, pressant un baiser affectueux contre la sombre chevelure devenue humide. « Fais-moi partir, alors ». Chuchota-il

Lelouch essaya de paraître menaçant- et réussi seulement à faire la moue d'une manière adorable.

« - Je suis _sérieux_, Suzaku. »

"- Et moi, je t'aime, Lelouch".

"- Ne dis pas ça."

Suzaku se pelotonna encore plus, restreignant d'avantage les faibles tentatives de lutte de Lelouch. « Vraiment, je suis honnête. » murmura-il. « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« - Bien sûr que si imbécile, mais ce n'est pas la question ! »

Son amant le regarda sérieusement et ajouta : « L'amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, Lulu. »

« - _Arrête ça_ ! »

L'expression sérieuse devint faussement blessée. « - Tu ne m'aimes pas, Lelouch ? » Demanda-il tristement, attrapant entre les siennes une des faibles mains du brun.

Lelouch se renfrogna, un rougissement apparaissant à une vitesse affolante sur son visage pâle, alors que Suzaku commençait à rire. « Kururugi, _dehors_ ! »

« Allez, Lulu. Je plaisantais."

"- Je suis sérieux, Kururugi : la prochaine fois, je veux être au dessus. Je veux te dominer, Sinon-» Les yeux violets se rétrécirent d'une manière sinistre. « Tu passeras chaque nuit de maintenant jusqu'à l'éternité sur le canapé. _Tout seul_. Avec rien d'autre que ta _main_ pour compagnie»

Suzaku grimaça.

« - Lelouch, chéri-»

"- Me parler gentiment ne servira à rien" rétorqua le prince avec froideur « Je veux des résultats. Je veux _t'avoir_ ! »

Le chevalier cligna des yeux. Lelouch était vraiment sérieux. Mais… juste penser au côté pratique de l'affaire donnait envie à Suzaku de se jeter sur le sol et d'hurler de rire jusqu'à ce que son corps entier lui fasse mal.  
Lelouch, le dominer physiquement, lui ?_ Suzaku Kururugi _? Lelouch, celui dont la montée de quelques marches d'escaliers le laissait hors d'haleine ? Non. Son prince ne pouvait pas dominer au lit, il n'avait même pas un quart de l'endurance nécessaire – et ce n'était pas la fierté de Suzaku qui parlait, c'était sa préoccupation pour Lelouch. Si Lelouch en était incapable- et c'était clairement le cas- sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Suzaku voulait éviter, c'était celle là. Après tout, une partie du charme du prince résidait dans son adorable arrogance et dans sa confiance en lui démesurée.

« - Lelouch, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. » Protesta-il faiblement.

L'expression de Lelouch se fit plus dure. « Si, je le suis. »

« - Mais… »

"- Si tu as une quelconque objection, Kururugi, dis la moi, maintenant. – _ça ne veut pas dire que j'écouterai_. Lui dit silencieusement son regard.

« - C'est juste que…" Hésita Suzaku. Vraiment…il ne voulait pas être jeté hors du lit pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il se glissa furtivement plus près, glissant son bras gauche sur la mince cambrure des reins de Lelouch. Ses doits commencèrent à caresser le bas de son dos avec précaution, restant proche de ses fesses. Un sourire commença lentement à se former alors qu'il trouvait _la_ solution pour ne pas heurter l'illusion de grandeur de Lelouch.

« - Il y une simple explication pour tout ça, Lulu. »

"- _Vraiment_."

Son sourire prit soudain un tour sournois, et Suzaku laissa ses doits descendre délibérément plus près du fessier de Lelouch. « Ouais », reprit-il. « Une simple raison tout à fait acceptable… que même toi, tu ne peux pas nier.. »

« - Mmmm » Inconsciemment, Lelouch se cambra sous les doigts de son amant. « Attends, ne… »

« - Je ne peux pas attendre, Lelouch, tu ne réalises pas que tu es né pour _être_ aimé ? »

Les yeux de Lelouch battirent puis se fermèrent contre sa volonté, et sa faible protestation manifestée par un « _quoi_ ? » fut rapidement avalée par les lèvres de Suzaku.

-

-

« Ne me touche pas. N'essaye même pas. »

Suzaku s'appuya sur un de ses coudes pour pouvoir voir le visage de son prince. « Il fallait que je te le prouve » dit-il doucement « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es complètement sans défense. Et tu fais les couinements les plus mignons quand j'utilise ma…»

« - Tu es condamné au canapé pour _une année_, Kururugi. »

Suzaku eut un petit sourire satisfait et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du brun. Son prince était tellement adorable quand il boudait… Il bailla largement, se collant contre Lelouch.

« - Le canapé » Répéta Lelouch passablement irrité.

« - Nnngh »

Lelouch aurait pu le pousser hors du lit- et ça lui aurait appris à cet idiot ! – mais Suzaku était lourd, et le pauvre prince était si épuisé par cette folle nuit d'amour que ses bras avaient la consistance de spaghettis trop cuits. Et il était si, si fatigué…

Très bien. Il allait _permettre_ à Suzaku de rester dans _son_ lit avec lui.

"- D'accord". Siffla-il en se tournant pour faire face à l'autre garçon. « _Je_ te laisse rester. _Je_ te _permets_ de rester. Tu m'entends ?"

Suzaku sourit à moitié endormi. « Je t'aime aussi ».

Lelouch vira cramoisi à nouveau. « Idiot ». répondit-il, en se retournant, sentant Suzaku se presser contre son dos nu.

Le chevalier resta réveillé, attendant. Un petit moment plus tard, une voix s'éleva à contre cœur des ténèbres de la pièce.

« - je t'aime aussi, même si tu es complètement_ exaspérant_. »

La seule chose que Suzaku fit, fut de sourire et de le serrer plus fort.

-

Fin

-

_N/trad. Voila, j'éspère que j'ai pas trop ruiné le travail de __**Diamond Mask**__! _

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu, et merci à ceux qui reviewront!_

_(la traduction est aussi publiée sur le blog d'une amie: "myaoi. shojoblog . com ")  
Merci!_


End file.
